


一个冬天的故事/A Winter's Tale

by MarauderIvy



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Court Sorcerer Merlin, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 05:53:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15479061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarauderIvy/pseuds/MarauderIvy
Summary: 一场暴风雪让亚瑟不得不重新思考起他和他的宫廷法师之间的关系。





	一个冬天的故事/A Winter's Tale

如果亚瑟闭上眼睛，他还能假装这是隆冬里一个安然无虞的傍晚，他没有差点死在麦西亚的铁骑之下，此刻也没有正半扶半抱着一个奄奄一息的梅林，在茫茫风雪中深一脚浅一脚地艰难前行。

那是梅林成为宫廷法师后的第三个月。现在想来，亚瑟不懂自己怎么会看不出来那么明显的陷阱。先是在和平谈判的问题上一拖再拖，再就是在边境附近的不断挑衅，他早该意识到麦西亚对卡美洛觊觎已久，又一次故技重施，只是想把他引出城堡。

卡美洛的骑士完全中了他们的埋伏，寡不敌众，在铺天盖地的茫茫箭矢下几乎全军覆没。麦西亚的箭簇上燃着魔法的火焰，一落地就烧成一片火海。他们最终还是赢了，虽然损伤惨重。属于卡美洛骑士的红披风四散满地，到处都是被惊逃的战马踩断的枯枝。

就在亚瑟把剑从最后一个敌方卫兵的身体里抽出来，回过头，准备长松一口气时，他看到了令他心跳骤停的一幕——一支破空而来的箭羽像燃烧的流星一般钉进了梅林的衣领，一蓬血色喷薄而出，溅在了皑皑白雪上。

有那么几秒，亚瑟的世界陡然失声，莱昂的喊声隔着层厚重的雾，从很遥远的地方传来。

“我们得把他带回卡美洛。”骑士说，撕下一幅衣襟按在伤口四周。

梅林抽颤着，因为剧痛一阵阵地痉挛。鲜血随着他身体的每一次震颤，涓涓细流般从肩胛骨附近的伤口涌出。亚瑟握住露在伤口外面的箭杆，梅林呜咽起来。

“我要把箭拔出来。”他另一只手颤抖地将一绺乌黑的额发从梅林眼前拂开。在他掌心之下，金色的微光在那双眼睛里微弱却狂乱地一明一灭，好像某种颤巍巍行将就木的仪器。梅林嘴唇颤动着，一个宽慰的笑容还没等弯起，就先灰败了下去。

“会没事的。嘘，看着我。”亚瑟用指尖温柔地梳理着梅林的黑发，感到他无意识地贴向自己的抚触。就在那一刻，他用力握住箭杆，猛地将它拔了出来。

鲜血泉涌而出。梅林发出一声嘶哑的惨叫，尾音折断在喉咙里。他急促地喘息着，几乎晕厥过去，泪水顺着脸颊流了下来。亚瑟托起他的后脑，拂去湿淋淋的眼泪，在莱昂替他包扎伤口时一遍遍抚摸着他的头发，喃喃地安慰着他。

箭簇上一定淬了毒，或者别的什么魔法，因为几分钟过去，梅林仍然不见好转。他躺在亚瑟臂弯里，每一声呼吸都痛苦万分，连开口念出一个治愈法术的力气都被蚕食得一干二净。

“陛下，我们该走了。”

亚瑟抬起头。远处风雪渐止，天穹透出一抹安谧的澄蓝。他摇了摇头。

“来不及了，马上又会有一场暴风雪。我们会困在路上。”他低头凝视着梅林，努力压抑下心头一阵阵令人战栗的痛楚。 _ 这都是他的错，他没能保护好他。又一次。 _ “我来带着他。”

“亚瑟，你去哪里找避风的地方？你也说马上就要下雪了。”

亚瑟顺着莱昂担忧的视线望去，心骤地一沉。通向半山腰的小路被掩埋在茫茫雪光里，远远看去，没有一寸不是覆满冰霜。

“这是唯一的办法了，”他最终说，一使力将梅林扶了起来，“说不定能找到……找到点什么。一个山洞也好。我必须得给他处理伤口。”

莱昂仍然忧心忡忡。

“你该走了，去找找还有没有其他幸存的人。”亚瑟低声说，“我不在的时候，替我管理好卡美洛。”

骑士郑重颔首，最后祝了他们好运，就掉转回头，朝王城的方向疾驰而去。

 

 

他们好不容易走出一段崎岖的山路时，寒风已经刮得愈来愈紧。亚瑟相当确信他的盔甲已经被冻住了，每走一步，它们都发出沉沉的摩擦声，重如千钧。他回头看了一眼，意识到已经又开始下雪了——他们浅浅的足印消失不见，身后是一径簇新的皑皑白雪，正在不断地越积越多。

片片飞雪中，他看到梅林嘴唇颤动，好像在试图说什么。亚瑟凑过去，模模糊糊地听到他说的是“别管我了。”

“别说傻话，梅林。”亚瑟大声说，心脏却狠狠地揪在一起。

雪花盖满了梅林鸦黑的头发和深蓝的长袍，他整个人快要跟白雪融为一色。亚瑟解下披风裹在他肩头，不一会儿深红的布料也被不断渗出的血液浸湿了。

“我就不该让你当宫廷法师，至少你天天打扫马厩的时候不会丢掉小命。”亚瑟说，故作轻松的尝试在一阵格外强烈的愧疚感中轰然溃败，如果他没有那么轻信—— _ 该死的又一次 _ ——梅林怎么会落到现在的境地。

“然后哪天被脱缰的马踩断脖子？我想我还是更喜欢现在这样。”梅林的声音紧跟着一阵猛烈的咳嗽， “这样更……英雄一点。”

_ 逞英雄不适合你。 _ 亚瑟想。 _ 虽然你确实是。 _

“我会保护好你的。”他低声说，尾音被寒风吹得支离破碎，“不论如何。”

他们在又跌跌撞撞地走了一段，时不时有野兔和拖着毛茸茸大尾巴的狐狸从雪地上一窜而过。新一轮狂风吹落了枝头霜雪，卷起漫天冰屑。

在满目银白的尽头，终于隐约出现了一个影影绰绰的暗色轮廓，在厚重的积雪下摇摇欲坠。亚瑟几乎要因为喜悦而啜泣起来——那是一栋小木屋。

 

 

木屋又破又简陋，只有一张窄小的床、几张椅子和一个落满灰尘的壁炉。亚瑟不敢相信他们的运气，从角落里那张爬满了常春藤的八角桌和上面堆积的瓶瓶罐罐来看，屋子的前主人或许也碰巧是巫师。

他关上门，在梅林能瘫软到地上之前一把捞住他，小心地避开伤口将他抱了起来，轻轻放到床上，转身蹲下去生火。

像是过了永远那么久，壁炉中终于燃起一星火苗，亚瑟手套上湿冷的雪水逐渐融化，滴滴答答地流到地上。身后传来窸窣翻腾的声音，然后是一声轻柔而沙哑的“亚瑟”。

亚瑟立刻跳起来走了过去。梅林倦倦地靠在枕头上，脸色白得几乎透明，嘴唇却泛出不正常的乌青。时不时有微弱的熔金渗进他灰蓝色的眼睛里，像沉入汪洋的星辰，闪烁两下，又消失不见。

亚瑟轻柔地按住他，小心地揭开湿透了的绷带。就如他猜到的那样，伤口边缘泛出难看的紫色，像无瑕瓷器上一道狰狞的豁口。梅林还在试图说话，又有鲜血因为震动，殷殷地渗出伤口。

“嘘，”亚瑟一下下摸着他的头发，只恨不得能代他承受痛楚，“你觉得你还能试试用魔法吗？止血什么的？”

梅林摇了摇头，借着亚瑟的支撑虚弱地坐起身。

“我不能。我没有足够的力气，”梅林呛咳住了，眼睛里的金光疯狂地一闪一灭，“亚瑟。你得去找些东西。草药之类的。”

“我知道，”亚瑟安抚道，“告诉我就好。我需要什么？”

“龙牙草。蓍草……还有百里香。”

亚瑟庆幸过往的的行军经验让他足以辨识出这几样植物。他奔向屋子角落，拨开丛丛蔓生的常春藤，在积满了灰尘的杂物之间到处翻找。

“我不敢相信，”亚瑟咒骂着，绝望地扔掉迄今为止翻出来的东西。破旧的星盘、一个龙戒、装满了蛞蝓触角的小瓶子——一堆破烂，“这个女巫，或者不管是谁，她肯定会有点别的什么的！”

梅林嘶哑的声音也好似浸满了冷汗：“我想，或许会有个地窖什么的，在屋子外面。但是——”

亚瑟站了起来。

“但是巫师的地窖里总是藏满了不知道是什么的东西！亚瑟，你不能。太危险了。”梅林看上去想要爬下床拦住他，却因为一阵痉挛被迫蜷缩了起来。

“我不会丢下你不管的。”亚瑟轻声说。

狂风暴雪与他只有一门之隔。梅林仍在挣扎，他睁得大大的眼睛里流露出一丝哀求。

一股温柔的坚决倾轧过亚瑟绞痛不已的心。他握住梅林冰冷的手，用力地握了一握，然后不顾他的挽留松开了。

“亚瑟——亚瑟，等等。我有话要对你说。”

一块冰棱恰好砸落在窗外，发出惊天动地的一声砰。亚瑟勉力忍耐着，那些压抑太久的、只敢在这样的时刻才能宣之于口的东西已经涌上了唇边，又被他硬生生地吞下。

他强迫自己露出一个笑容。

“等我回来之后再告诉我。”

说完后，他用力打开门，茫茫风雪顷刻间扑面而来，碾碎了所剩无几的暖意。远处的森林中遥远地传来一声凄切的、柔和的鸣叫，顷刻淹没在冷冽狂风里。

 

 

亚瑟在房屋的西侧找到了一个被积雪掩盖的木门，正好够一个人钻进去。铜制门锁已经生锈变形，亚瑟用冻僵的手费力拨弄着，终于打开门的时候，手指已经全然麻木了。他顺着浅浅的土坡滑下去，钻进黑漆漆的洞口。

借着墙上火把的微光，亚瑟看清了眼前的地窖。一排排结满蛛网的木架，地上四散着木桶和翻倒的银杯。他的走动惊起无数细小的灰尘，在空气中飘然飞起。

地窖里充斥着腐烂而潮湿的气味，还有一股古怪的、不详的腥味，而亚瑟尽量不去想那气味的成因，以及那未被火光照耀到的黑暗里还藏着些什么。他在一排囤房草药的木架前蹲下，费劲地辨认着瓶子标签上扭曲的纤长字母。龙牙草......蓍草......百里香......

他取下最后一个瓶子，长长地松了口气。他解开外套，现在只需要把它们放进衬里的口袋——

墙上阴影的边缘忽然动了一下，紧跟着响起一声柔和的、凄切的呜咽。亚瑟毛骨悚然，差点摔了瓶子，猛地回过身来。

“谁在那里？”他喝道，将瓶子揣进怀中，一手拔出了剑。轻柔的、窸窸窣窣的声音，陡然转成了一声嗥叫。黑暗中出现了绿莹莹的两点，火光映亮了寒白锋利的牙齿。

亚瑟下意识举起剑，冻僵的手指慢了一步，狼却已经扑向了他。他眼前一花，向后跌倒在地，撞翻了一排木架，各种瓶瓶罐罐哗啦啦地倾泻下来，在地上摔得粉碎。

狼迟疑了一下，亚瑟借此机会一跃而起，拔腿冲向门口，却踩中了一个瓶子，狼狈地趴在了地上。他刚来得及翻过身，就感到一阵钻心的刺痛，尖利的齿爪攫住他的胸口，慢慢陷进柔软的皮肤。

狼发出嘶嘶的声音，两只绿眼睛因为猎物的垂死挣扎而泛出兴奋的光。亚瑟的右手在满地碎片里疯狂地到处乱摸，试图够到他的剑。然而已经来不及了，他眼睁睁看着沾满血迹的、逐渐张开的尖牙一点点逼近他的喉咙……

在一片涣散的黑暗里，亚瑟看到了梅林。他澄明纯澈的眼睛、火堆旁沉静的呼吸、递过他佩剑时虔敬的手指，还有他的魔法，柔和中透着凛冽，不可思议地美丽。一股温柔蓦地涌上心头，冲破了雾蒙蒙的痛楚与绝望，亚瑟浑身的血液都因此宽慰下来。如果他的生命注定要在这一刻终止，那么，这是他唯一愿意用残存的呼吸来铭记、怀抱、携去死亡彼岸的东西。

他等了许久，预料之中的剧痛却没有如期而至。取而代之地，他感到了某种极其熟悉的温度，像一捧柔软的月光刺透了厚重的黑暗。他倏地睁开眼睛。

狼已经退开到了几尺之外，虎视眈眈地盯着他，却畏缩着不敢上前：在亚瑟头顶悬浮着一个蓝莹莹的光球，就如很多年前在生长着魔缇花的巴雷尔岩洞里那样，它 正向外散溢着灼热的辉光。空气中流转着凌厉的魔法。

光球沉浮两下，紧接着平稳地向前飘去，照亮了通向地窖出口的路。明光犹如力竭之人的呼吸，孱弱却孤注一掷。

亚瑟从地上站了起来，跟着它爬上土坡冲进风雪，狼在身后穷追不舍。他一闪身钻回了木屋里，把门在身后猛地关闭，又插上门闩。狼撞在门上，尖爪哧哧地划过木板。

半晌，那吼叫和划门声才静止下来。亚瑟顺着墙滑坐在地，长长地松了口气。胸口后知后觉地开始疼痛起来，他撕下衬衫下摆，简单地包扎了一下，所幸伤口并不很深。

梅林半阖着眼睛靠在床头，像倦怠的白鸟。火光给他苍白的皮肤镀上了一层玫瑰似的浅粉，而在他摊开的右手掌心里，是一个蓝莹莹的魔法光球。

幽幽的蓝光在他进门之后闪烁几下，逐渐消失了。梅林气若游丝地喘息着，好像刚刚的魔法已经彻底耗尽了他仅剩的一点力量。看到亚瑟胸口染血的衣服，他睁大了眼睛，魔法再度于指尖闪耀起来，绝望地想要治愈他，却慢慢地熄灭了。

“我没事，”亚瑟轻轻按下他的手，“你还好吗？”

他得到的回应是微弱的点头。梅林连开口都无比费力了。

亚瑟来不及去抚平内心的震颤，走过去拾起桌上的石臼就开始用木舂捣碎草药，滴进融化的雪水。他把药剂倒进一支细口瓶，三两步走到梅林的床边，手腕却被人握住了。

“梅林？”

“亚瑟，”梅林嘴唇颤动，每说一个词，都有涔涔冷汗滑下额角，“你还……还需要做一件事。”

他的眼睛里有某种东西，叫亚瑟的心骤地一跳：“什么？”

“你得用魔法。”

亚瑟呆呆地盯着他，以为自己听错了。

“草药的完成......你还需要一个魔咒。”

门外忽然风雪大作，亚瑟听见寒风曳地而过发出的哀恸嘶吼，像长逝的悲鸣。他迟疑地开始战栗，却不是因为寒冷。

“亚瑟，听我说，”他不知道梅林怎么还能听上去那么温柔而坚定。梅林总是这样，总是太相信他，在他自己都做不到的时候。还把太多信念—— _ 所有 _ 信念，都倾注在他身上，“你可以做到的。只是一句咒语。”

“根本就不止是一句咒语！”亚瑟喊了起来，尾音破碎了，“那是——那是——”

亚瑟闭上了眼睛。有一瞬间，他好像又听到了他父亲的声音，告诫他巫术是有多么邪恶。然后是梅林，饱含着未落下来的泪水和太多、太多的爱意，对他说， _ 我有魔法。我是法师。我为了你，亚瑟，只为你使用它。 _

抖动的、雀跃的火光，在梅林的指尖绽放，变作一只火龙。一捧金红洒落在他眼底，将他的眼睛映成太阳般的金色。而亚瑟在前所未有的惊奇之中，连呼吸都忘却了。他从不知道魔法也可以这样明亮、纯净而又美丽不可方物，远不是如他父亲所说的黑暗邪恶。

亚瑟始终记得梅林那时的神情，有什么细微地改变了，他再不是原先囿于骨血之中的枷锁、呼吸中埋藏着命运之重的模样。梅林施魔法给他看的时候是微笑着的，在听到亚瑟喃喃的赞美时却流了泪。亚瑟环抱住他，某种脆弱的感觉在胸腔里扑腾着，猛烈又温柔之至。

“好。”亚瑟说，他的声音甚至比梅林的还嘶哑，“我会做的。”

梅林笑了，那是他说他坚信亚瑟会成为阿尔比恩最伟大的国王时的笑容，意味着他觉得如果亚瑟愿意他就能摘下月亮，意味着他爱他如爱着一个明光熠熠的神祗，无比虔诚又矢志不渝。亚瑟握着他的手在细细地震颤。

“告诉我咒语就好。”

梅林深吸进一口气，积攒起所剩无几的一丝力气：“Lc pe purhhle pinu licsar.”

亚瑟从没听过这么晦涩的词句，他试了好几次，才低低地念出声来。

“就是这样，Lc...... pe purhhle pinu licsar……现在，亚瑟，”梅林咳嗽了一声，“我需要你集中注意力，什么都不要想，除了你手中的瓶子。”

亚瑟闭上眼睛，心脏因为他即将尝试的事情怦怦狂跳。

他听梅林讲述着魔法是如何从万物中来，想着这是否就是梅林所感受到的，来自草木中的震颤、藏在风雪里的回响。他唤起魔法就如同呼吸一样自然，如同汲出泉下清水一样轻易……

亚瑟低下头，在梅林轻柔低哑的指引声里，生涩地念出那句咒语。

“Lc pe purhhle pinu licsar.”

他的心在无声中惶急地期许着，等待着某种波动、某种震响，等待着魔法涌上指尖，像溪水涓流而出。像过了永远那么久，亚瑟慢慢地抬起头。

什么都没有发生。

“亚瑟，”梅林握住他的肩膀，不让他挫败地低下头去，“这很正常。你只需要再试一次。”

“Lc pe purhhle pinu licsar——不对，我念错了——Lc—Lc pe……purhhle pinu licsar.”

亚瑟咬住了嘴唇。

“亚瑟……没关系的。再来一次。”

“Lc pe purhhle pinu licsar.”

无论他如何尝试，将艰涩的英文用各种方式变幻着念出来，都只能无助地看着盛满绿色液体的瓶子在他面前岿然不动。他把手抬上抬下，确信自己看着像个傻子，连那瓶子看上去都在嘲弄他。

“Lc pe purhhle pinu licsar……拜托了，Lc pe purhhle pinu licsar! Lc pe purhhle——”

亚瑟绝望地、徒劳地一遍遍说着，从未像此刻这样溃败不堪。

他不懂梅林怎么还可以用这么沉静的语气说话，怎么会看不出摆在眼前的闪亮亮的事实：他根本没有魔法。那缥缈美丽的灵物不肯眷顾他，不肯赐予他古老深厚的力量。当他念出繁杂的咒语时，那原本该有广袤汪洋的地方空洞干枯。

“没用的，梅林。我做不到！”

“你能。”梅林用力握住了他的手，从指尖交缠的地方隐隐传来一股震颤，隐秘又不露声色，顺着血流一路而上。

亚瑟垂下眼帘：“我没有魔法。”

冰凉的手指来到他的下颌，轻柔却坚定地，托着他抬起头，凝视着那双澄澈又明亮的眼睛。亚瑟在那之中看到深邃的光、晦暗的影，蓝色与金色交相辉映，一明一灭。梅林紧接着吻了他。

亚瑟像被卷进一场风暴，措手不及地颤抖起来。梅林的吻满载着一种绝望的温柔，是凌厉的风暴，又是沉静的湖水。亚瑟迷失在那凛冽又美妙的体验里，直到壁炉里发出噼啪一声爆响。梅林猛地松开了他。

“现在你有了。”他声音沙哑，“我刚刚…刚刚把一部分魔法传给了你。我的魔法。”

亚瑟完全呆住了，缓慢地回过神来，浑身一抖。霜雪封冻里，他像是忽然在心口抱了一团火：“梅林——”

“再试一次，亚瑟。来吧。”

亚瑟闭上眼睛，深深吸进一口气，喃喃地念出咒语。

_“Lc pe purhhle pinu licsar.”_

有片刻，亚瑟几乎以为他又一次失败了，但是紧接着，他忽然感觉到了一阵细微又灼热的震颤，像遥远的回响，刹那间唤醒了某种自他出生之际，就早已沉睡在灵魂深处的东西，深邃又温柔。它现在正被一股无形的拉力牵引着缓缓上浮，去回应着那个迟来了太长的召唤、那遗失了太久的连结。

恍然间，亚瑟听见湖水流淌，听见风雪飘摇，听见封冻山丘下长草拂动。他听见神圣的、浑厚的钟声，次第燃起的火焰，在某个地方，新硎的金色长剑斫开了黑暗与光明，经久不息地低吟着。

然而在那一切之上，他听见梅林。

只是游走在骨血之中一缕轻柔的呼吸，却令他睁开眼睛。

起先是一点金光，忽明忽灭地闪耀指尖，如风中萤火般脆弱不堪。接着，金色开始沿着亚瑟的手指向外蔓延出丝缕，爬过空气，漫过床单，环绕住床上的瓶子。

深绿色的液体沸腾起来，泛出气泡，慢慢地转成了柔软的草绿色。亚瑟小心地托起瓶子，将药剂慢慢喂进梅林嘴里。

灿金的光点在指尖消退，亚瑟整个人像被海浪冲散了骨头一般无可遏制地打着抖。

而直到梅林咳嗽着，伸出一只手，柔软的指尖擦过他的脸颊，他才意识到自己已经泪流满面。

 

 

在很远的天际，风雪的怒号也渐渐停止了。夜色重又开始流淌，宛如静水流深。

亚瑟往壁炉中又丢了几块木头，宽慰地感到房间里霎时又暖了几分。

喝下药剂后，梅林有了明显的起色。亚瑟重新清洗了他的伤口，换上新的绷带，坐在床边注视着他疲倦的面容。阖上双眼的时候，梅林看上去有种灵鸟一般不设防备的纯真，好像这些年来岁月刻意遗漏了他，他就如几年前初来卡美洛时一模一样。

亚瑟轻轻拂开他的一缕额发，心底涌过一股猛烈的、不顾一切的保护欲。有些时候——就比如此刻——他会忘记梅林本来的身份，忘记他是多么凌厉无匹的法师，只消眨眼之隙，就能让一整支军队全军覆没。

不过或许那事实本来也无可必要。亚瑟低下头注视着黑发的法师，任由劫后余生的喜悦冲刷着他的心。火光流转在梅林洁白的额角，镀上一层薄薄的金色。亚瑟满心都是柔情，俯下身轻轻地在梅林唇上落下一个吻。

当意识到他做了什么时，亚瑟猝然惊醒，猛地向后退去。然而鸦黑的长睫颤动几下，梅林湖蓝色的眼睛已经看向了他。

亚瑟张了张口，窘迫得半晌没发出声音来：“我没想——我没想要趁你睡着的时候……我，呃。我很抱歉。”

“抱歉？抱歉什么？”

亚瑟的手指在膝盖上蜷缩起来：“没什么。那是个错误，别管了。”

他起身就要走，被梅林一把拉住了手腕。

“梅林，听着。那不会……不会有任何结果的。”仅仅是这样说都让亚瑟痛苦万分，但这痛苦是极其熟悉的，和他作为王储的责任一样，与生俱来。

“不。看着我，亚瑟，看着我。”梅林声音里带着不容拒绝的坚定，“看着我的眼睛，然后告诉我你感觉不到——感觉不到那无论是什么的东西，在我们之间。告诉我你觉得它是错误的。”

亚瑟看着他，张开嘴。他说不出口。

梅林的手覆在他的心口，那是曾无数次游走在他的衣领袖口、捧起他的佩剑、替他整理盔甲，又在暗地里无数次拯救过他生命的手。亚瑟慢慢抬起自己的，与那只手自然而然地五指交缠。一股极致的快乐怯怯地浮上心尖，直到这一刻，他还不太敢相信他也可以有这样做的权利。

“过来这里吧。”梅林说。于是亚瑟脱掉了锁子甲和靴子，脱下还未干透的外套，从另一边爬到床上躺下。梅林蜷缩起来，往他身边钻去，亚瑟伸手将他搂进了怀里。

夜风静寂地抚过窗棂。亚瑟轻轻呼出一口气，转眼又被愧疚感吞没了：“这全都是我的错。”

“亚瑟。”

“不。我是说真的。我早该看出来那就是个陷阱的。我害得你差点死了。”

“信任从来不是缺点，亚瑟。而且，你还救活了我。”

“我没有。如果不是因为你的魔法——”

“不，亚瑟，”梅林抬起头来，眼睛灼灼发亮，“跟我的魔法没有关系，是你自己——我没有传给你我的魔法。一直都只是你。”

亚瑟睁大了眼睛，一时间惊得失了声。

“但是，但是怎么可能？我没有魔法。”

“或许是因为你是从魔法之中诞生的。”梅林轻声说，“愿意与否，都让你和它密不可分，从出生的那一刻起。”

一段遥远的记忆忽然飘入脑海。烛光摇曳、藤蔓丛生的城堡，属于他母亲的旧影。他曾有过怀疑，却没想过事实果真如此。如果他父亲还在世，得知了这段对话，会作何感想？乌瑟·潘德拉贡的儿子，卡美洛的王储......与魔法紧密连结，生来注定。

梅林在静静地、温柔地看着他，目光里满是骄傲。亚瑟不记得这一生中还有谁这样注视过他。他眼眶发热，沉浸在那难以置信的感觉里，迟缓地意识到那个举动所象征的改变，所镌刻下的崭新纪元。

他犹豫了半晌：“如果我以后……以后想了解更多，和魔法有关的，你可以教我吗？”

梅林的声音里带着毫不掩饰的惊奇：“你愿意那样做？”

“是的。我想要了解魔法是什么样的感受。我觉得那可以......可以让我更了解 **你** 。”

有那样一会儿，梅林说不出话来，看上去几乎泫然欲泣。他定定地注视着亚瑟，郑重的赤诚像火光一样燃起在他眼底，袒露无疑：“好。”

有片刻，他们谁也没有说话，听着木屋里炉火轻微的噼啪声。遥远岑寂的夜风从窗外吹拂而过，宛如柔软低哑的三弦琴音。亚瑟望向窗外。暴风雪已经彻底偃旗息鼓，明澈夜幕里，漫天星辰像是洗净后的灯盏，于黑沉中摇曳生光。

他抱着梅林，摩挲着他柔软的黑发，深深沉浸在他身上那股药草与冰雪的清冽气息里。恍然间，亚瑟像是听到了光阴在他们周围静谧流淌的声音，而他在时间之外，与永恒紧紧相拥。

多年来的第一次，亚瑟心中空荡荡的某处终于被填满了。

“我很想你。”他埋在梅林肩头悄声说。成为宫廷法师后，梅林的工作量比以前翻了一倍，他们鲜少能有机会再像以前那样形影不离。有时候亚瑟好不容易逮到他，梅林也满脑子都想着法案和报告，“我快受够乔治了。你能想象吗，他最近开始讲马厩的笑话了。马厩！”

梅林发出一阵咯咯的笑声，接着也安静下来。他的眼底闪过一丝失落的怅惘。

“你该不会是在怀念作为我仆人的工作吧？”

梅林下意识想要反驳，却忽然沉默了，过了好久才重又开口。

“过去的时候，那是我唯一能够接近你、触碰你的方式。直到它也被夺走了。”他低低地说，亚瑟心中揪痛，不由将他抱得又紧了些，温柔地吻着他的头发。

炉火在他们脚下温柔地燃烧着。结满窗户的冰霜在一点点地融化，发出细小的声响。

“如果你愿意，我们以后可以多花点时间待在一起，你知道的。比如去哪个小山丘下待上一个下午，或者更远的地方。”亚瑟语气轻快地建议。

“更远的地方？那要怎么去？”

“我不知道，作为我的法师，你肯定能有点办法的吧？”

如果梅林也注意到了 _ 我的 _ 这个词，他至少没有把喜悦表露得太明显。但他的耳朵仍然悄悄地变成了粉色。

梅林开始跟他讲他曾经是如何偶然间把一座巨大的苍鹰雕像变活，仅仅是在石像表面用力抚摸了一下，那之后他又如何骑着它飞了一段的（注1）。炉火烧得越来越旺，在满室温暖中，亚瑟昏昏欲睡，直到他忽然想起来什么。

“你之前想要跟我说什么来着？”他摇晃了一下梅林，暗示除非他给答案否则别想睡觉，“就在我出门找草药之前。”

“喔，那个，”梅林有些羞涩地低下头，“我已经说过了。”

“说过了？什么时候？”

梅林眨了眨眼睛，慢慢露出一个微笑：“没关系，如果你不明白的话，我现在可以再说一遍。”

亚瑟注视着他，等待着，内心却隐隐已经了然。在雪澌冰消后的岑寂长夜里，梅林把他拉近，然后吻了他。

 

 

 

 

END

 

注1：此处灵感来源于电影《魔法师的学徒》。


End file.
